Moving up in the Special Region(name is up for debate)
by drakin6345
Summary: Summary is inside because it's too big. The prologue is up.(please preview).
1. Summary

Summary

While visiting his friends in Japan Edward Reagan finds himself abducted by an imperial army from another world. After being taken to their world he escapes from the army and runs as far away from them as he can.

His journey lead him to the Kingdom of Alguna. While starting out simple his earth knowledge and production of earth goods helps him quickly move up in the kingdom, growing increasingly rich and popular among the kingdom and the rest of the special region. He quickly powerful friends among the natives of the world

However as his wealth, popularity, and influence in Alguna and the entire special region continue not only does he find himself and his new friends going on adventures but also a lot of shady characters seem to targeting his head. Let's hope Edward can make it through.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

What was meant to be a friendly visit to Japan to see an old friend ended up becoming something Edward Reagan had never once in his 20 years of living ever thought could happen.

Edward and Ichika were best friends when they were little. His dad had a job transfer to America and that's how the two met. But after a he got transferred back so they had to say goodbye, though they still kept in touch.

Edward had gotten to take some time from college so he decided to use the time to visit his old friend. Ichika had been very excited to see Edward again and the two hung out together just like they used to.

One day Ichika decided one he wanted Edward to go with him to a big convention in Ginza. Edward had always been a huge lover of anime and manga so he agreed.

After walking around Ginza for a few hours with ichika something really weird suddenly happened. An archway suddenly materialized out of thin air. What came out from the archway was unbelievable. Monsters and soldiers carrying medieval weapons. The soldiers were dress Roman style armor and while most were riding horses others amazingly were riding dragons.

The archers showered the streets in arrows and killed a few people. Then things really took a turn for the worst as the monsters and soldiers began to attack.

As the monsters and soldiers began rampaging through through ginza one of them shout what sounded like a declaration in a different language that nobody understood. Of course everyone to busy running in a panic to notice.

As Ichika and Edward were running to try to get out of the onslaught one of the dragon riders managed to swoop down and snatch up Edward. Ichika thankfully had been spared that fate as he kept running.

While the dragon rider began tying his arms together with rope ichika had managed to evade getting captured and had made it to where it was safe, which Edward was very thankful of to know at least his friend was safe.

The Dragon Rider gave Edward to some mounted soldiers and they began to drag him to where they had gathered up a few Japanese citizens as prisoners. Edward began to wander what fate awaited them.

When the local law enforcement started to gain the upper hand the army sounded the retreat and fled back to the archway portal and unfortunately took all the prisoners,including Edward, with them.

After the army had brought them to their world from the other side of the archway portal Edward had managed to get free from the blinds allowing him to escape from the army during the shock and confusion and started running away from them as fast as he could while they were still distracted over their recent defeat.

Now here he was against a tree in the middle of the woods at night feeling completely exhausted from running for so long.

Still, despite everything that had just happened he realized he couldn't just spend his time worrying. That would almost certainly lead to his doom if he only spent his time freaking out about the situation he was in.

He couldn't risk going back to that archway portal the soldiers brought him and the Japanese through given the chance they decided to leave some soldiers stationed there. So it looked like the best option was to try to make it in this world as best he could for now.

Judging by the way those soldiers were dressed and the weapons they wielded the civilization of this world was probably in either the iron age or the middle ages. Perhaps he could some of his advanced modern earth knowledge to help get by in this new world.

When he heard the soldiers talk they talked in a language he had never heard before. But, it wouldn't be much of a problem though because he had extended family in other countries that he often visited so he was good at depicting languages.

The best plan at the moment was to keep going. He would continue on a away from the archway as well as listen and converse with the natives he comes across in the future until he has a full grasp of the language. Then once he understands the language he'll try to find some settlement where he hopefully obtain employment and see how things go from there.

In the meantime he still had plenty of food because he was still wearing his backpack and it still had some of the groceries from he went grocery shopping before the convention in my backpack.

Right now the only thing he wanted to worry about was sleep so he sat down, propped his head against a tree and fell asleep. Once he wakes up he'll head out.

* * *

**Next Time:After almost a week of traveling Edward has learned the native language of the special region and sought refuge and employment in the city of L****acrot in the Kingdom of Alguna. He enters the employment of the local blacksmith as his assistant. While the pay is enough for a meal and the blacksmith let's him stay at his place Edward realizes he's not gonna be able get anywhere with the way things are right now with just this. Edward searches for a way to not only improve his life style but also help him move up in the world. His opportunity to be able to take a quick step to the top may come in the form of a very simple piece of horse equipment that hasn't been invented in the Special Region yet.**


	3. Earth Inventions

**Earth Inventions **

Compass

Galleon

Portland cement

satin fabric

Porcelain.

Goggles

Stirrups

Broth

Gunpowder

**The chapter is taking too long so I thought for now I'd entertain you all with this list of things he'll make and introduce to alguna most of these he'll sell and make a huge fortune off(with exceptions like galleon and gunpowder). Will edit when new ideas pop out.**


	4. Apologies

I am very sorry for the delay of this and all my other actual stories but things have been very hectic these past couple of years and this is my graduating semester. I'm truly sorry for those waiting patiently for my stories but I assure you that I will continue them eventually. Whether it's a year or so I promise I will get back to a few of my actual stories.


End file.
